Maternal Obsession
by Fanatical Child
Summary: Beck and Cat have been dating for almost a year and a half, there totally loved up and are thrilled to find out Cst is pregnant. Cat is set up with a counslor to help her through her pregnancy at such a young age. But they soon realise this woman has more bitter intentions than to just help Cat. She's after the baby. Will Beck able to save Cat and his unborn child?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I NO NOT own Victorious or the Lifetime movie "Materinal Obsession" and this is the only time I am going to say it because if I did than Victorious wouldn't have EVER been canceled.

Chapter 1: Together.

All, Hollywood Arts, home to our favorite group of friends. It was an early Monday morning at merely 7am and the halls were empty soon to be filled with teenagers with aspired dreams to make it big. **Tori Vega**, the talented latina sat in an empty classroom belting out lyrics to a song that** Andre Harris**, the musicion, played on his favorite guitar for an assignment they had to present first period.

**Robbie Shappiro**, the frizzy haired comedian with thick glasses, sat near them having a full on conversation with his annoying puppet he called Rex. Nobody really understood why that puppet was attached to him. Everyone just assumed that it was because of his shyness, that maybe he used the puppet to say things that he would never EVER say to somebodys face. Jade West, our bitter little goth, sat in the janitors closet cutting up toilet paper with her favorite pair of scissors she got for Christmas that were actually used in her most favorite movie, 'The Scissoring'.

But wait! Arn't we missing something...or someone?

Ah yes, the wild haired school heart throb **Beck Oliver** and **Cat Valentine** the sweet and bubbly naive redhead. The young couple had been dating for about a year and a half and were tottaly loved up. They were the couple everyone envied in Hollywood Arts, they were attached at the hip, ever seen without there hands intwined, they literally oozed love. Beck never understood what he saw in Jade. Cat was right infront of him the whole time!

But, this young couple was anything but content at the moment. They sat in a doctors office currently and poor Cat was having a mental breakdown, no matter the soothing words and guestures Beck desprately gave to make his girlfriend feel better it wasn't working. She just couldn't shake this feeling. since she saw those two little pink lines a week ago this is all she has been thinkng about.

Sure, she was happy she might be pregnant with Beck, the love of her lifes child, but she was only 17 and had just started her senior year at Hollywood Arts she and Beck were not ready for children anytime soon and that was an obvious statement.

"Do you want me to go in with you Kitty?" Beck says giving Cat's hand a light squeeze and using her nickname in a failed attempt to calm her.

Cat turned to her wild headed boyfriend, fuming. "Excuse me?! This is YOUR child I might be pregnant with. Of couse your coming in," she whispered/yelled through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Beck muttered, he was shocked. Usually Cat was all bubbly and fun filled with a totally optimistic personality. But it seemed as if her hormones were on a rollarcoaster ride! Maybe she was pregnant. Could she be? Beck quickly shook the thought away, he wasn't ready to be a father. He was in highschool, turning 18 in Febuary and lived in a flippin' RV in his parents driveway for god sakes.

"Miss Caterina Valentine?"

Cat's body went tense but it seemed as if her nerves were vibrating. "I'm Cat," she squeaked out in a raspy voice before putting her hand over her mouth.

"Follow me," the kind male doctor with glasses and grey hair said before dissipearing.

Beck exhaled deeply before standing up. "You ready beautiful?" He asked taking her hand.

"No," Cat whimpered. "But okay," she reached up for his hand.

"So, how are you feeling today Caterina?" The doctor asked as Cat layed on the hospital bed, she was in a itchy hospital gown that was very uncomfortable. Cat looked at the untrasound machine that had her name basically written on it. She couldn't help but bite her lips as Beck planted a kiss on her forehead from behind her, she closed her eyes to calm herself.

"Fine I guess," Cat sighed in a soft voice.

"Well I'm Dr. Fields," he shook both of there hands. "Now," he looked down at his clipbord. "It says you are here because you think that you are pregnant?"

Cat nodded looking up at the ceiling. "Yes sir."

"Well could you tell me your symptoms?" He asked intwining his fingers at is lap gazing intently at Cat.

Cat shurgged. "Well I've been getting headaches, morning sickness, and LOTS of cravings," she giggled for the first time on about a week and Beck couldn't help but smile down at her from behind. Her giggle was music to his ears, hell, her happiness was music to his ears.

"Have you taken a test."

"Yep," Beck answered quickly. "It was positive."

"Hmm," Dr. Fields pressed his lips together. "Intresting. Well let's have a look.

As Dr. Fields turned on the machine Cat pulled her hospital gown up at a paper like thing was put on cover to cover up her woman parts. "This might be just a bit cold," the Dr. Said squirting jel all over her currently flat stomach.

Cat giggled a high pitched sound. "It's cold!"

The Dr. put the device on her stomach and moved it around. Cat couldn't look, and neither could Beck, they just sat looking away with there hands intwined together. "Do you see that little squiggly thing?" He asked pointing.

Cat immediatly turned her head to the screen and looked. "Is that whats wrong with me?"

"No," the Dr. chuckled in humer. "That's your baby. It looks at if your around 6-7 weeks along. Congrats," he smiled.

"Beck," Cat breathed and Beck looked up at the screen. The couple couldn't believe what they were looking at, it looked far from what a baby would book like. But it was the most beautiful thing they had been in there young lives.

Cat smiled. "Isn't it beautiful?" She sighed happily.

"Wow," Beck breathed. "That's mine?"

The Dr. smiled at the young couple in awe. They both had been so nervous walking in here, but now they looked like the most happy people in world at the moment. "Yes sir," he said. "Now Miss Valentine. I'm not sure w-"

"I'm keeping it," Cat said, her eyes fixed on the screen, unmoving.

"Well that's wonderful!" He beamed. "Now, I'd be delighted to deliver your first child. But, due to your age I am going to set you up with your materinal counslor, her name is Margaret Brown, but she likes to be called Marge, she works with girls your age who fall pregnant and I think you'll like her. She's very nice," she smiles before exiting the room to print a picture.

Cat stood up and cleaned herself off. She changed back into her floral ballerina dress and walked out of the bahtroom to be met with Beck with his head in his hands. "Cat..." he breathed.

"Don't be sad," Cat said walking over to him and hugging him. "Don't you want a baby?"

"Not at 17 Cat, not at 17," Beck breathed not looking up at his girlfriend with a current look of hurt on her face.

Cat crossed her arms. "But your almost 18."

"That's NOT the point Cat," Beck snapped standing up. "When I walked in here I never prepared myself for this. I didn't think I'd be walking out of this fucking clinic a father. I didn-" he huffed and fell back on the chair.

Cat sat down next to him and rested her head on is shoulder. "I know your scared, but I am too. How do you think I feel about this? All I know how to do is make Red Velvet cupcakes and steal Bibble," she and Beck chuckled. "I'm not ready to be a Mommy, but we have a few months to get ready and I'm going to do this with or without you," the bubbly redhead said sternly.

"So you really want to do this?" Beck mumbled staring ahead.

Cat nodded, eyes on him. "Yes."

"Well then," a large smile spread on Becks lips and ge lifted Cat up twirling her around gracefully with is lip attached to hers before setting her fragile figure back down.

"Next step: telling _everyone_."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this and please don't be afraid to favorite this and review because I worked so hard on this! And I'd really appreciate your feedback! Be light, because this is my first story and I'm still getting used to how this website works so yeah and we get to meet Marge in the next few chapter so this'll be intresting. :)**

-_Yolanda._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cloud Nine**

2 weeks later...

It has been two weeks since Beck and Cat found out they were having a Baby, Cat was 9 weeks along and absolutely glowing. She was becoming quite the handful for Beck, a few times she had called Beck and asked him to bring her fruit since that is all she has been craving 24/7. She was becoming quite snappy and a bit moody, but other than that she was normal Cat Valentine.

Everyone was so happy for them when they let the news out that they were pregnant. Of course, there parents wern't to happy to find out that they're precious children were having sex, but after they settled they accepted the decision and decided to make the best of it. The gang freaked out when they found out that there would be a new addition soon, but Jade nearly threw her scissors at Cat before Andre had to restrain her from beating up poor Cat. That kind of gave away the fact that there was some feelings for Beck that she never had let go.

"So, have you been thinking of any names?" Tori asked picking at her salad.

Cat shurgged. "I don't really know," she mumbled hugging Mr. Purple, her favorite stuffed animal to her chest. "I'm only 9 weeks along. I just want to start showing already," she sighed.

"Any day now Kitty," Beck said kissing her temple.

Jade scowled at the happy couple. "Could you not kiss? Some of us are trying to eat."

"Piss of Jade," Robbie puppet, Rex, snapped.

Angry, Jade grabbed the puppet and threw it across the outside lunch area before standing up at storming away with much anger. "REX!" Robbie yelled in a panic running away.

"Why does Jade hate me?" Cat whimpered. "I thought this would make everybody happy."

"We are happy for you Cat," Tori assured her.

"But Jade is...Jade," Andre assured. "We still love you Lil' Red," he smiled.

Cat giggled at her most favorite nicknme. "People keep giving me weird looks," she sighed. "Since I posted that video on TheSlap telling everyone the news they all hate me," Cat mumbled leaning her head on Becks shoulder.

"They are just envious," Beck said taking her hand. "There lives are all so boring, while you, my love, are going to be a mommy and your the happiest girl in the world. Who wouldn't hate you for that?"

"I hate Jade," Robbie said walking over with Rex attached back to his hand.

"Now my face is uneven," Rex piped in with a few scrapes on his face.

Cat stood up. "I'm going to try and find Jade," she said kissing Becks cheeks smiling.

"Don't be long we have to leave soon," he says.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Cat has been set with with a counslor and her first appointment today is at 12," Beck says to the latina. "Her names Marge Brown."

Cat smiled. "I won't," she walked into the school and went to the only place she knew Jade would be if she were this angry. The janitors closet. Slowly, Cat creaked open the door and switched on the light to see Jade sitting crossed legged on the ground cutting up paper.

"Hi Jade," Cat squeaked softly.

Jade looked up and with a sharp growl, she whipped the scissors at Cat who ducked and they stuck to the wall above her head. "What are you doing here?" She asked sharpy.

Cat flinched breathing heavily. "I came to talk," she said as Jade stood up towering over her tiny 5"1 figure.

"Well leave," Jade snapped. "I don't want you here."

"Why do you hate me?" Cat whined slightly. "I didn't do anything to you."

Jade looked at Cat, her usual blue eyes dark with hate. "Didn't do anything? DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?! You ruined my life Cat Valentine, you knew I was still inlove with Bec kand yet you went and dated him. And above that, got pregnant? Why the fuck would you do that to me? Why would you try and spit me like this?!" She yelled.

_I'm under my bed...I'm under my bed..._Cat thought to herself.

"I didn't do this on purpose," Cat said softly. "Beck and I love eachother and this just happened. I thought we were friends."

"Your not my friend," Jade growled. "None of you are my friends. The only reason I hung out with any of you is because I love Beck so much and I just wanted to make him happy. But, what reason do I have now? NOTHING!"

Cat bit her lip and hugged Mr. Purple to her chest. "I'm really happy with him Jade. I love him, why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I'm supposed to be you right now," the goth said with no emotion as tears brimmed on her eyes which were heavy wih make up. "Beck and I were supposed to live happily ever after but he left me for you."

Cat gasped. "Jade no! T-"

"Save it," Jade snapped and she stormed out of the janitors closet.

Cat looked down at her stomach. "Hey little one," she placed her hands on her flat stomach.

_"It seems like your daddy and I are the only ones who want you born."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Heres chapter 2! I know this is only a boring little filler but we'll meet the crazy b*tch Marge in the next chapter. And don't worry, Jade will come around I PROMISE YOU. And REVIEW PLEASE!"""**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before you read this next chapter I'd just like to say thank you for the reviews they mean to world to me to know what you are thinking. So yeah, this is the chapter that we meet Marge so things are going to heat up now. So yeah...read lol.**

Chapter 3: Meeting Her

"What if she doesn't like me?" Cat asks as Beck parks the car infront of the office looking building. Cat was actually pretty excited to meet Marge, but now she isn't. What if she doesn't like her? What if she doesn't think she is fit to be a mother and she gets the doctors to take her baby away or abort it OH my god, she can't do this!

Beck chuckles grabbing her knuckles and kissing them tenderly. "I think it's impossible to not like you Cat," he says. "Now lets go or we'll be late," he relases her hand and hops out of the car.

With shakey hands, Cat walks out of the car and into the office and straight to the front desk. "May I help you?" The kind desk lady asks smiling at the young loved up couple.

"Yes we have an appointment for Margaret Brown?" Beck speaks for Cat.

"Name please?"

"Caterina Valentine and Beck Oliver," Cat squeaks out holding her stuffed animal to her chest.

The lady types on the computer for a moment before she sighs. "Ah yes, I have you on here for noon, and it says here she gave us the okay to go right in. Her room is the third door on the right, you'll see her name tang on the door. Okay?"

Cat noddeds and she and Beck walk down the dark hallway. Cat keeps taking deep breathes to calm herself. Maybe this won't be that bad, everything will be alright. "It's going to be fine," Cat says to herself, barely audible. They find the third door on the right with the words Margaret Brown on the door. Cat knocks on the door and a few moments later it opens to reveal a woman in her mid late 40s, short frizzy hair thats dark red, shes very skinny and has a kind smile on her face.

"You must be Caterina," she smiles.

Cat, eyes wide, nods. "Yes thats me," she squeaks out.

"Come on, come in," she smiles letting the both of them in and they take a seat infront of her desk which she sits at. "I'm Margaret and if they havn't told you yet I like to be called Marge. Can I call you Cat?"

Cat smiles. "Everybody calls me Cat," she smiles. "And yes I've been told, Marge," she giggles.

"Oh you are just adorable," Marge gushes before looking to Beck. "You must adore her so much Beck," she laughs making Beck feel a bit weird. How did she know his name already? He shrugged it off guessing that maybe Cat put his name down somewhere on the paper.

"Everyday," Beck smiles down at Cat who smiles back.

Marge smiles once again. "So, it says that you are 17 years old, Cat?"

"Yep I'll be eighteen in June," she smiles. "This is all so crazy. I didn't think I'd find myself pregnant at this age."

"Well," Marge begins. "This isn't something thats very easy to prevent. Unless you are 'fixed' theres always a small percent of people that fall pregnant, and you Cat, I'm afraid, you and I both are apart of this percent," she sighs before placing her hand to her stomach.

Beck gapes. "Y-Your pregnant?"

"Yes sir," Marge smiles. "I'm only nine weeks," she is now grinning. "The father of my child doesn't want anything to do with him or her. But thats alright, because I'm willing to commit myself fully to this baby, this baby is now my life," she breathes.

Cat squeals and giggles. "I'm 9 weeks to!"

"I know thats why I was so excited to meet you," she says. "So, your parents must be so dissipointed of this? Did they kick you guys out?"

Cat shakes her head. "No, mine and Becks parents are very excited for this baby. They were a bit sad because they understand how hard this is going to be for us, but they believe that we'll be okay."

"Oh," Marge says emotionlessly before putting her fake smile back on. "Well, I think thats wonderful!" She gushes. "So, have you guys been thinking about getting your own place? Names? Because thats something I can help you with."

"Well Cat and I kind of like M," Beck says. "So we are thinking Mason for a boy, and if it's a girl maybe Mavis," he smiles.

Marge raises an eyebrow. "Mavis?"

"Yeah it's unique," Cat giggles sweetly.

"What about getting your own place?" Marge asks. "Theres plently of apartments available in LA," she smiles.

"We need to make more more money first," Cat says. "Beck works at a cat shop and I only work at Bath And Body Works as a cashier," she shurggs. "We have a lot to figure out now but we have a lot of time," she smiles up at Beck.

...

_A few blocks away from the office, Marge pulls up to her house, she gets out of her car locking it and unlocks her front door before walking into the perfectly clean home that smelt of baby powder. She looked around for a moment before walking upstairs and coming to a specific door, she hesitates before opening it, walking in, revealing that it is a nursery._

_The room is dusty from being untouched and its has a mixture or pinks, blues, and yellows, it is well put together making it seem like Marge put her heart and soul into making this bedroom. She smiles turning the lever at the bottem of a snow globe letting the sweet music glow through her ears. She places the snow globe back on the book shelf before digging into her purse quickly._

_She pulls out two pictures from her purse, one of Beck, and one of Cat, she glares at the one of Cat before turning her gaze to the one of Beck. "Such a handsome boy," she coos. "This child will be ours," she whispers before putting both of the pictures under the pillow the empty crib and than she exits the room but not before whispering..._

_"Damn you. Damn you Caterina Hannah Valentine."_

* * *

**A/N:**Holy balls! Isn't this woman crazy?! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

_-Yolanda._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: HALLOWEEN!**

Cat Valentine: Too exhausted to dress up this year for Halloween and might just stay in with my love. Mood: Pregnant :)

Beck: Waiting for my girl to show up to school! Where are you Cat?! Mood: Worried.

Tori: Dressed up as a fairy this year! Mood: Excited :D

Andre: Beck seriously needs to stop worrying, hurry up Lil'Red. Mood: Anxious.

Robbie: Dressed as a biker man this year and everyone keeps looking at me weird. Ugh! Mood: Confused.

Jade: Beck seriously needs to FUCKING stop complaing about Cat. NOBODY CARES! Can't wait to watch The Scissoring tonight. Mood: Annoyed.

It was Halloween, Cat's favorite holiday. She stared at herself in her body mirror, she was dressed as a bunny. Due to her exhaustion from behind pregnant, she decided to wear a orange shirt with a pumpkin on it and a pair of leggs with flip flops. She pulled her hair into a slick ponytail before hearing her bedroom door creak open and her mother, Jen, walking in with a tray of cookies.

"Happy halloween Kitty-Cat," Jen smiles.

Cat looks down at the tray of cookies before letting out a squeal and grabbing two and shoving them into her small mouth. "Caterina Valentine!" Her mother scolded while narrowing her eyes at her young daughter.

"Sworry Mwommuh" Cat mumbled with a full mother, she chewed and swallowed before grunting. "It's just-I've been craving those cookies all month! Can I take some to school please?!" SHe pouting her lips while claping her hands together.

Unable to resist her daughter Jen sighed before running her free hand through her curly brown hair. "Yes, but leave some for Frankie," Jen said placing the tray on the bed and taking her seat. "So, how did the meeting with Marge go? Is she nice? Did you like her?"

"Yeah she was nice," Cat mumbled putting her books into her bright pink bookbag. "I like-just didn't like how she was looking and googly eyed at Beck," Cat frowned. "I think she has some kind of like sick crush on him," Cat scoffed.

Jen laughed. "Come one Cat! Have you seen him?! That boy is definately eye candy," she crossed her arms.

"He always has girls chasing him," Cat mumbled feeling a bit insecure. Since she had become pregnant, girls have been swooning over Beck even more thinking that maybe he isn't as attracted to Cat anymore and that maybe he'd date them. It has been bothering Cat, but she knows that Beck is hers, and she is his. And that nothing can EVER break them up. EVER.

Jen took her daughters hands in hers. "But he's choosing to raise a child with you," she smiles. "Now that says something."

"I guess," Cat sighes still pouting.

"HEY MOM LOOK!" Cats 14 year old brother Frankie yells running into the bedroom with a strainer full of of spagetti over his head. "I'M A SCARECROW! CAWW! CAWW!" He suddenly began to wail his arms like a crow for some odd reason.

Jen gasped. "Franklin Valentine! Those were supposed to be for dinner tonight!" She yelled chasing him out of the room.

Cat giggled shaking her head. "Oh Frankie," she laughed.

"Cat! Where have you been?!" Beck breathed running at Cat and taking her into his arms. "I was worried," he breathed placing her hand on her stomach.

Cat pecked his lips and giggled. "It's okay," she smiled sweetly. "I got some of my moms homemade Halloween style cookies," she smiled holding up the bag full of them with a smile on her lips.

Beck slung his arm around Cat as they walked to first period. Once they took there seats Cat noticed Jade was sitting in the back cutting her homework up with scissors looking menacingly at Cat which the made the perky redhead extremely nervous.

"Why doesn't Jade sit with us anymore?" Cat asked looking down.

Beck shook her head after kissing her temple tenderly. "She just dealing with her issues right now."

"I just feel like everybody hates me now," Cat sniffled.

Tori who sat on the opposite end of Cat patted her shoulder. "It's alright Cat," Tori assured her. "We are all so happy for you. And so is Beck and we can't wait for the baby to be born," she grinned me mega watt smile.

Cat giggled. "You think so?"

"We know so," Beck said pulling Cat into his arms. "It's just me and you from now on, okay babe?"

Cat sighed smelling his familiar expensive cologone. "I love Beck," she whispered.

"I love you too Cat."

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!"**

**Yeah I know I'm a day late but I don't care. So, heres a Halloween-ish chapter for you beautiful people and I hope you like it! So, within the next few weeks I am going to write a new story but I'll still keep up with this one so don't worry. I kind of have a few ideas but I want ya'll to leave me some reviews with maybe some ideas and I'l give you 100% FULL CREDIT! So please leave some reviews! And happy Halloween!**

**-_Yolanda_.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Scheming.**

_11 weeks..._

**Cat Valentine: **Ahhhh! It's here! It's here! I'm showing! AHHHH! Mood: Excited!

"Oh Cat!" Marge beamed as she watched Cat walk into her office for her appointment. Her grey eyes sparkled as she saw a tiny bump on Cats stomach, she's showing. Cat wore a tight pink shirt and jean shorts to show off her pregnant stomach. Though you could barely notice it, Cat felt like she should tell the whole world that she was having baby. She wanted to scream it loud.

"Isn't it great!" Cat giggled sitting down in her chair and Marge decided to take a seat beside her. "I can finally start shopping for baby clothes, and materinty clothes. I'm so exited," Cat was literally jumping for joy with excitement.

Marge raised an eyebrow, she honastly wanted to claw little Cats face out right now. This wasn't her baby. It was _hers_. But of course Marge couldn't say that, she'd be reported and probably put back in jail. Marge rememebered what happened last time, she wouldn't be stupid this time. She would make a dumb mistake. She was smarter now. Prison had given her time to become that.

"Where is Beck today?" Marge asked taking a sip of her drink with a slight smile.

Cat's eyes sparkled just at the mention of his name. "Oh he's working a double today at the car shop. We are hoping to maybe get our own apartment before the baby comes."

"Are your parents helping you with this?"

Cat smiled. "Yeah my mine and his parents are willing to help pay for the apartment, but not fully," Cat assured her.

"Wow," Marge breathed a bit envous of this 'bitches', as she called her in her mind, perfect life. "So, everything seems to be going perfectly for you. That really is uncommon, it's a matter of time before theres a bump in the rode," she joked nudging Cat and smiling showing off her slightly yellow teeth.

Cat fought the urge to cringe. "Well, there is ONE bad thing. Beck's ex-girlfriend Jade West, she is still inlove with Beck and wants us to break up. She doesn't want this baby to be born an it's stressing me out so much," Cat sighed.

_Intresting...very intresting. This could be useful._ "Well that's too bad," Marge sighed trying to hide her smile. "I'm sure she'll come around."

"I hope," Cat sighed.

_Jadelyn Autumn West._

_It was 9pm and Marge had spent atleat 3 hours searching TheSLap for Jade and she had found her. Marge had to admitt this girl inimidated her, she had atleast 200 selfies posted with her and different pairs of scissors, she looked dangerous but Marge didn't care. Jade was perfect, she cold be easily used to do her dirty work for her. After all, Jade was only 17, how smart could she be?_

_She dialed the number Jade had in her 'About Me' and put it in her contacts. The rang a few times before it finally picked up._

_"Who is this?" A rough voice said over the phone and Marge could hear heavy metel music over the speakers in the background._

_Marge smiled evily to herself. "My name is Marge Brown, it's very nice to meet you Jade West."_

_"Excuse me? How the FU-"_

_"I know about your little feud with Cat Valentine," Marge said quickly._

_On the other end of the line, a confused Jade turned her music down and sat on her bed in her bedroom. There was no color to her bedroom. Everything was black, like Jades favorite color._

_"How do you know about that?" Jade snapped._

_"Well Jade, me and you are on the same page as of now," Marge said with a smile._

_Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes, this had to be some sort of joke. "Alright listen, if this is you Vega I swear to fucking god I'll f-"_

_"This isn't Tori," Marge smiled. Over the past 3 hours Marge hadn't only stalked Jade, but she had stalked everyone Cat had ever spoken too. Including her parents and her little brother who Marged described as a 'preturd'._

_"Well, what do you want from me?" Jade asked biting her lips which were covered in black lipstick._

_Marge smiled. "I want you to meet me in the Hollywood Arts parking lot in 20 minutes. Do you understand?"_

_"How do I know your not going to try and kill me?"_

_Marge laughed. "I'm not going to try and kill you Jadie," Marge cooed creepily. _

_"Well, again, waht do you want?!"_

_"I want to work with you. Now, if your intrested you'll come._

_Click._

* * *

**A/n: Next chapter is from Jades POV cause I know you'll want to know what happens next. So, right now I am going to go and sob because I have school tommorow. Junior year sucks, drop out while you can! Just kidding never do that lol! Bye!**

**PS: I am going to try and make the chapters longer cause I think they are too short!**

**-_Yolanda_.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

Jade took a deep breathe as she pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot. It was 9:30pm and she had school tommorow so she had to make this quick, not that she actually cared about school. She was actually very curious about what this whole thing was about, how did this woman know her name? How did she know about her feud with Cat and Beck? This all made Jade even more curious to actually show up.

Jade pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot and parked her car. She had her favorite pair of black scissors in her boot, she wasn't stupid. How did she know that this wasn't a murder tryign to set her up or something. So, just incase she had to fight she was going to be ready.

Jade sighed and looked around. "Hello?!" She yelled. "You can come out now!"

And as if on que, a shiney silver car pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot. Jade took the scissors from her boot. Her breathe hitched in her throat when she saw a skinny woman exit the car, slamming the door and walking over to her. The lady wore sunglasses, even in the dark. She wore skinny jeans and a halter top showing off her boney figure. Jade had to admitt, this woman dressed way too young for what her age really was.

The woman walked up to Jade and smiled. "Hi Jade," she said sighing.

"Hello," Jade said crossing her arms. "What do you want? Why the fuck am I here?"

"Well," the woman said pulling off her sunglasses and Jade saw her face for the first time. "My name is Margaret Brown, and you are Jade West, am I correct?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the tensed goth.

"Yes," Jade answered.

Marge guided Jade over to a bench where they sat together. "Can you tell me what you want from me?" Jade asked.

"Well Miss West," Marge said looking at her chipped nails. "I've noticed that you and I are a lot alike, at the moment," she smiles.

"What do you mean?"

Marge sighed, a bit annoyed. "Well for starters you and I both want that little bitch Cat Valentine out of the picture. But we just don't know how to do that," Marge exclaimed sighing dramatically.

"What do you want?" Jade snapped. "Cause I'm about leave right now if you don't tell me."

"Now why would you do that?" Marge said touching Jades arm which Jade shook off. "I want to work with you, you and I working together, we could do anything. We could both get what we want!" Marge beamed, even in the dark.

Jade raised her pierced brow. "What is it that you want?"

"Well Cats baby of course!" Marge said. "But I also know what you want."

"And what is that?" Jade glared at her.

Marge smirked, she was so close to getting Jade to work with her. "Beck."

"How did you know that?!"

Marge stood up along with Jade. "Listen Jade," Marge said desperately. "All I need to do is get Cat away from her family, you know how close she is with them, don't you?" She asked.

"Well good luck," Jade said crossing her arms. "Because Cat loves her family, friends, and Beck more than anything. You can't EVER get her to even come close to turning against them."

Marge sighed. "Oh Jade," she rubbed her temples. "You've never heard to schemeing, have you?"

"I'm the queen of schemeing," Jade said, challengeing Marge.

Marge chuckled. "Well you've just met the grand master of schemeing bitch."

"Oh really?" Jade asked, smirking.

"Really," Marge said. "I can PROMISE you Jade, that if you work with me, we'll both get what we want. You'll have Beck all to yourself, forever. And I, well I'll have that baby," she smiled dreamily.

Jade sighed. "Why do you want her baby? You can just adopt or some shit like tha-"

"I want that baby!" Marge yelled.

Jade flinched, and that isn't something she did often, she wasn't scared of shit. But Marge was a challenge

"So, are you up for it?" Marge asked. "Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand.

"Only for Beck," Jade said taking her hand, shaking it.

Sealing the deal.

* * *

**A/n: So, right now I am going to go and sob because I have school tommorow. Junior year sucks, drop out while you can! Just kidding never do that lol! Bye!**

**PS: I am going to try and make the chapters longer cause I think they are too short! I don't know if that's going to work lol**

**-Yolanda.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Beck tossed and turned in his sleep as a dream consumed his every thought.

_He was running. He didn't know where, but all he needed to know was that he needed to get to her. To Cat, she was in trouble. He didn't know how long he had been running, all he knew was that he was in a house. How did he know this? Because he's had this dream before. He ran down the seemingly endless hallway, his breathe coming out in uneven gasps before he came to a door._

_"BECK!"_

_"CAT?!" Beck shrieked, and with a gasp he opened the door to have his worst nightmare come to life. There, was Cat, the love of his life with Marge right behind her holding a sharp knife to her throat._

_"One move and she and your baby dies," Marge snarls menacingly. _

With a yelp, Beck jolts out of his sleep to see his parents, Julie and Sam standing over him. "You alright son?" He father asks, worried about his son who was in then the middle of a panic attack.

"Y-yeah," Beck stuttered sitting up and looking at his parents with narrowed eyes. "What are you guys doing in RV? It's the middle of the night."

Julie hugged her robe tighter against her body. "We heard you screaming from inside. You poor father thought somebody was killing you or something!"

"I guess I brought this for nothing," Sam grumbled holding up his metel bat.

Beck chuckled, still shaken from the nightmare he's been having every night for the past 4 weeks. He hasn't told Cat about it, she would make him go in and talk to Marge and thats the last things he wants to do. He doesn't want to talk to her, he doesn't like her. Not one bit. He hates the fact that Cat likes her so much. Beck doesn't trust her but he doesn't want to start any trouble.

"Eh sorry Dad," Beck breathed.

"Well get some sleep," Julie says kissing her sons head before she nad her husband went back into the house.

Beck laid back down and tossed and turned for about ten minutes before prying his eyes open and looking at his clock that read 1:23am. He grabbed his Pear Phone from his beside table and called Cat. He had to hear her voice, he had to know that she was okay. "Come on Cat," he breathes standing up and pacing his room as he heart pounded against his chest. "Pick up!"

"H-Hello?" A small voice answered the phone. Cat.

"Cat..." Beck breathed a sigh of relief.

On the other end, Cat turned on her lamp. "Is everything alright?"

"I just had to hear your voice," Beck smiled before a thought came to him. "Do you think we'll be alright?"

"What do you mean?" Cat asks curiously. "We're fine."

Beck ran a hand through his wild brown hair which Cat loved so much. "I mean-We're going to be parents soon. And we don't have a place to ourselves. Maybe we should start thinking about what."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of not waking up with you beside me," Beck exclaimed. "I'm tired of worrying about you!"

Cat rolled her brown eyes. "Is this about Marge?"

"Cat you know I don't trust her," Beck said sternly. "I don't like her at all."

"Marge is a sweet woman," Cat says. "She doesn't want to do anything but help us. Alright? She's has a child of her own along the way, why would she want to start problems with us?" Cat hugged Mr. Purple to her chest tightly.

Beck shook his head. "I don't know I just have a bad feeling about this, okay?"

"It'll be okay," Cat assured him. "I love you, alright? And I'll see you tommorow, okay?"

"I love you too princess, so much," Beck breathed.

"Bye."

_CLICK._

The next day, Cat was in the mall with Tori and her mother shopping for baby clothes. She had just finished school and Beck went straight to work, Cat was at a store called "Baby Love" it had the worst name ever but they sold the best baby stuff in Los Angeles and Cat only wanted the best for her child.

"What about this?" Cat asked looking at a pure white baby crib.

Tori bit her lip. "It's $500!"

Cat sighed. "I hate being poor," she pouted. "With the money Beck and I make together we'll never be able to give this baby nice things."

"Oh shut it," Rachelle laughed. "I'll take care of it."

Cat gasped. "Oh Mom! You don't have to!"

"Only the best for my baby girl," she smiles hugging her daughter.

Tori sighed. "I wish I had a mom who did that for me. My mother ignores me the hell out of me."

"Cat!" A voice yelled from behind her.

Cat turned around to see Marge walking towards her, only a few feet away. "Hi!" Cat squealed hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Marge asked hugging her purse to her chest.

Cat smiled. "Oh, my mom and my friend Tori are shopping for baby stuff."

"And where is Beck this evening?" Marge asked, her eyes glinting with some unknown emotion.

Rachelle put her hands on Cats shoulders glaring at this unknown stranger. She didn't like Marge, you couldn't trust her and everybody could see that. Well, everyone accept little naive Cat.

"He's working," Rachelle answered. "They're saving up to buy an apartment."

"Oh how wonderful!" Marge clapped.

Tori snorted.

"Is something funny?" Marge asked sarcastically looking at Tori.

Tori bit her lip. "Everythings fine," she smiled back.

"Good," Marge glared before they said there goodbyes and went there seperate ways. "I'll have to get rid this one," she mumbled taking out her phone very quickly and calling Jade.

It was time to put her plan in action.

* * *

**A/n: So, I havn't gotten any reviews in the past few chapters and I have something MAJOR BIG planned for the next chapter so if I don't get atleast 3 reviews I'm not posting a new chapter sorry if I sound mean I'm not trying to be lol.**

**-_Yolanda_.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_18 weeks..._

"Ah! Beck I'm so excited!" Cat, who is now 4 1/2 months pregnant squealed as she sat in the front seat of Becks truck as they drove to the doctors office for a check-up. But Cat was so excited, and not just only to see her unborn child, but she was going to find out the sex, she was finally going to find out if she was going to have a son or a daughter.

Personally, Cat wanted a little girl so she could name is Mavis Amelia, but Beck was so dead on the fact that it was a boy, his "little man" as he called him. But neither of them really cared because they were just happy that the baby was alright and that they were going having a smooth pregnancy so far.

"Don't be surprised if it's a boy," Beck said patting Cats round belly through her hoodie. Since she was getting a big belly, Cat didn't want to wear her ballerina dresses anymore, they were getting awfully uncomfortable and she loved wearing leggins and t shirts with sneakers opposed to heels. Being pregnant, wearing heels were much to dangerous. What if she fell? So, for the next few months Cat would have to deal with looking 5"1.

"My little mans in there," Beck laughed.

Cat huffed putting her hand over Becks. "It's a girl," she whispered.

"You only want it to be a girl so you can name it something fucked up like Mavis," Beck joked.

Cat looked at Beck with a gasp. "Excuse me? But uhm, I think Mavis is a beautiful name. It's different," Cat huffed once again.

"I'm sorry Cat," Beck said with a grin. "But we won't need the name, cause it's a boy."

Cat smirked down at her belly. "We'll see. Won't we baby girl?" She cooed.

"Boy," Beck coughed.

"So, how is everything Miss. Valentine?" Dr. Fields asked turning on the machine as Cat laid in the familiar dark tinted room.

Cat smiled. "Everythings good."

"And how is Marge treating you?" He asks.

"Oh shes' wonderful!" Cat gushed. "She's so nice but B-"

"I hate her," Beck said bluntly.

Shocked, Dr. Fields looked at Beck. "Is there something I'm missing here?" The older mans asks looking from Cat to Beck curiously. He'd never seen anybody be so straight forward about hating somebody before.

"I don't trust her," Beck shurgs. "But Cat likes her so I really don't have a choice but to see her."

"She's even helping Beck and I look for apartments together," Cat gushed. "Isn't that great!

"Well that's wonderful," Dr. Fields said before sighing. "So, are you guys readying to find out the sex today?"

"Yes!" Cat screamed.

Beck laughed kissing Cats forhead. "Calm down princess, we already know it's a boy."

Cat rolled her doe eyes. "It's a girl!"

"So, we have a Mr Know It All, do we?" Dr. Fields laughed.

"Obviously," Cat mumbled.

Dr. Fields sat up straighter. "Well lets take a look at this baby, shall we?"

"Mom, Trina has my car do you think you could pick me up?" Tori asked over the phone as she stood outside the mall. She had just gotten out of work at Hollister and she couldn't drive because Trina had taken her car to go stalk some guy named Josh she wanted to date.

Over the phone, Holly Vega huffed. "Why? The mall isn't that far of a walk Tori, and I'm busy."

"It's an hour walk and it's 9pm" Tori snapped. "It won't take you long, please?"

Holly sighed. "I'm sorry but I have to go I'm busy," Holly said before hanging up.

"Ugh fuck you," Tori growled putting her Pear Phone in her purse and began the walk home. She crossed her arms around her chest protectively. "Probably fucking that Gary guy," she mumbled to herself before she thought of something. She took out her phone and called Andre. She knew he'd pick her up, though he'd have his wacky grandmother it was better than walking the far walk.

"Hello?" Andre answered the phone, sounding stressed as hell.

Tori felt butterflys at the sound of his voice. "Hey, it's me Tori, do you think you could pick me up?"

"Yeah of course," Andre smiled over the phone. "Where are you?"

"The mall," Tori answered.

Andre gasped, shocked as hell. "Are you serious? That's far as hell!"

"I know," Tori said sarcastically.

"Okay well I'll be there in 20 meet me at the corner," he said before hanging up.

Sighing, Tori began walking to the corner. She saw a dark ally and decided to wait in there. It was obviosuly dark and dangerous, but Tori wanted the quiet. It was Friday and she was tired from the week, it wouldn't hurt to wait in there for a few minutes to get away from the loud noise that came with the crazy but beautiful city of Los Angeles.

Suddenly, Tori got a cold chill when she felt somebody was watching her. She looked up and saw nothing, it was dark and she couldn't see anything. She'd be fine. But, before she could finish her thought she felt a pair of hands pull her deeper into the allyway by the collar of her shirt slamming her painfully into the red brick wall knocking all of her things on the ground.

"What the hell?!" Tori shrieked running towards the exit of the ally untill they grabbed her again shoving her face first into the dirt. Tori felt blood spill from her nose. She rolled onto her back to see somebody, obviously a woman or girl dressed all in black standing over her, they had a black ski mask on her face so she couldn't see anything. Her fists her balled up in anger. Was this Crazy Ponnie or something.

"W-Who are you?" Tori whimpered.

The person grabbed tori by her shirt collar and lifted her up. "Your worst fucking nightmare," she snarled.

And then Tori Vega suffered the worst beating in her entire life

untill everything in her world went black.

* * *

**A/n: Shits bout to get REAL.**

**Ps: Thanks for the reviews and you'll find out the sex of the baby next chapter. +3 reviews for next chapter!**

**-_Yolanda_.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_18 weeks..._

The whole waiting room at California Mercy hospital was crowded with the gang plus Tori's father and Trina. Everything was silent, they didn't have anything else to say. Andre was taking it the worst, he felt that if he had gotten there a second sooner he could have saved her. David Vega ran his hands through his hair as Trina sobbed beside him into her hands.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "If I would have let her have her car!"

David put his arms around his oldest daughter. "It's not your fault," he kissed her head.

"Right," Andre choked out. "It's my fault. If I would've droven faster I could've killed the bastard who did this to her," Andrew clenched his fists. In his eyes, Tori was the most angelic, beautiful human being and he couldn't believe somebody would do this to her. But, who would do it? Tori never starts drama with anybody and she is totaly unhateable. She is perfect.

Robbie narrowed his eyes at Andre, curiously. "Your taking this pretty hard, Harris."

"Wha the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Andre shrieked.

David stood up. "Camn down Andre."

"No tell me," Andre snapped stepping closer to Robbie. "Our friend is in a hospital bed because somebody beat her near death, she could be dead right now and your taking this as a joke?"

Robbie flinched. "Well no I-"

"Listen -" Andrew began to say but David grabbed his arm.

"Guys don't fight," Cat, who finally said something, squeaked out in a stressed voice.

Beck held his shaking girlfriend in his arms. "Guys cut it out. All this yelling isn't good for the baby."

Suddenly, Holly Vega ran through the double doors and into the waiting area. She looked a mess, her hair was messy and her make up was smeared like somebody had been a bit too close. "Where is she?!" She went to her husband.

"They won't let us see her," David said taking her hands in his. "She's pretty beat up and they don't know if she'll make it."

"She lost a lot of blood," Andre choked out.

Holly put her hands on her mouth. "Oh my baby!" She sobbed. "Who would do this?!"

"Uhm, is anybody here for a Victoria Vega?" A middle aged female Dr said in the doorway and everybody stood up making her chuckle. "Uhm, any family?" She said with a slight smile.

Holly, David, and Trina stepped forward. "Please tell us," Trina begged.

"Well first off I'm Dr. Ellis," she smiled. "And onto Victoria, well, she lost over 40 perfect of her blood and is suffering internal bleeding," the Dr bit her lip waiting for the horrifyed reactions of the family.

"Where is she?" Cat asked holding her small baby bump protectively.

Dr. Ellis sighed. "She's awake and would like to see you all."

"Can we all go?" Beck asked.

Dr. Ellis bit her lip. "Uhm, I don't know."

"Please?!" Cat pouted.

Dr. Ellis smiled. "Fine, but not for long, visiting hours are almost over."

The group followed the Dr to room 234 and they walked in and was horrifyed at the sight. There Tori laid with tubes coming out from her body at different angles, she was extremely pale and her face was busted up. They hadn't ever seen somebody so beat up before. But, despite her injuries, she let out a weak smile when she saw her loved ones come into see her.

"Tori!" David, Holly, and Trina breathed walking over to her broken body and giving her small hugs, kisses, and anything they could do without hurting her. Tori smiled and let out a cough before winsing.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked, worried about his friend.

"Her ribs are broken," David said sighing.

Andre held back tears. "Holy shit, Tori, you don't know how sorry I am right now!" He apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Tori asked out in a weak voice.

"Because I could've saved you, Andre said sitting on her bed and taking her hands.

Behind Andre, Cat giggled. "What is it?" Beck asked.

"They are so inlove," she said. "They just won't admitt it."

"Well we were like that for a while," Beck said. "Before we began dating."

Cat snuggled into his arms more. "I just wish they'd admitt it."

"They will," Beck kissed her head.

Holly shook her head. "I'm so sorry darling," she said. "If I would've came to get you."

"Yeah sure," Tori mumbled looking ahead.

"Am I missing something?" Robbie said raising an eyebrow.

"Your always missing something, man," Rex piped in.

David stepped forward taking his daughters hands. Everybody noticed how she wasn't distant with David like she was with Holly, it's like she knew something was wasn't telling. Or like she held a secret grudge against Holly for something we didn't know. Everybody wanted to ask but they knew that this wasn't the time or place to be asking something as important as that.

"Tori," David said sighing. "Can you tell us who did this to you?"

Tori bit her lip.

"Don't be scared," David said. "I'm a cop Tori, you know that, I can find this prick like _that_," he snapped.

Tori flinched before speaking.

"J-Jade."

And everyone gasped.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter, I like of like writing this now that all the good dramatic stuff is going to happen +****3 reviews for next chapter!**

**-_Yolanda_.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Later on that night, Jade arrived at a small white house. She got out of her black car and stared up at it before taking off her ski mask. She felt ten pounds lighter after beating Vega's ass, that's something she'd always wanted to do since Tori had arrived at Hollywood Arts, but Jade wasn't scared of being caught. She had made sure that no trace of her was seen on the scene or on Tori.

After all, those were Marges orders.

Not knocking, Jade walked into the dark house. Everything was so neat and clean here, it looked like nothing had been touched, it was the place that a neatfreak would love to live in. She walked up the stairs and saw an open door, with small humming coming out of it. Curious to find Marge, Jade walked into the room and saw that it was a babys nursery. But she flinched when she saw Marge in the rocking chair smiling down at a baby doll.

"Your so beautiful, arn't you?" Marge cooed.

Jade cleared her throat. "Uhm, hello," Jade knocked on the open door.

Marge looked up and smiled. "Come over here Jade and hold him," Marge said softly.

Jade raised her pierced brow. Was she being serious? Didn't she know that baby wasn't real. Damn, Marge must be seriously mentally ill to be acting this way, she looked like she was high on some type of drug and it was scaring Jade a bit. And Jade NEVER got scared.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked in confusion.

"Come hold Ezra," she said in a high through squinty eyes. Her frizzy hair stuck out in different directions as she stood up and walked over to Jade placing the baby doll in her hands. "I think he likes you," she smiled.

Jade fought the urge to cringe as she held the plastic baby doll. "Marge? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," she says rearranging things on the shelf.

Jade looked around the bedroom. "Uhm, what is this place?" She asked curiously. "You don't have a baby."

Marges hazel eyes clouded with an unknown emotion. Could it be anger? "I will have a baby," she smiled. "This is where I'll keep Cat's child once it's mine. Now," she said coming closer. "Did you do it?"

"Y-Yes," Jade nodded crossing her arms. "Tori is in the hospital."

"Good," Marge grinned. "Now, the little bitch will know not to test me," she smiled.

Jade bit her lip. "So, whats next?"

"I am not sure," Marge sighed stroaking the babys head. "I think I am going to take a break with this."

Jade narrowed her eyes at Marge. "Why?"

"Because it's very early in Cats pregnancy," Marge said sighing. "And, if I want to have that baby I want to start THE REAL WORK once shes ready to pop," Marge smiled like she was a small child at a candy store. "Don't you agree?"

Jade sighed. "Yes," she agreed.

...

Tori let out a sigh as she laid on her couch, all of her needed things were downstairs because she couldn't make it up those damn stairs. Her whole body was covered in bruises and her ribs were shattered but healing, and it hurt to breathe. She could barely walk and was beasically just fucking miserable, she was very shaken up from this all, a bit afraid that Jade was going to show up and beat her again.

But, why would Jade do that?

For the past two years that Jade had known she she hadn't ever shown any signs of wanting to physically hurt Tori, I mean-she mentioned it numerous times but they were more of frenemies. Tori wanted to know who would get Jade to do something like this, she knew but she didn't want to admitt it just to keep the peace because she knew what it would do to Cat and Beck. Tori shook her head and fiddled with her fingers when suddenly somebody knocked on the door, startled, she sat up and turned towards the door. "Are you a murderer?" She yelled to the person before letting them in.

"It's me!" Andre's voice yelled.

Tori sighed, she didn't want Andre to see her like this, but she wanted to see him. "Come in!" She squeaked out.

"Hey Tori," Andre said letting himself in, he came over to the couch and sat next to her. Andre didn't have his dreads in a low ponytail, he'd left them down just the way Tori like them. Maybe thats why he left them down, could it be that? "How are you?" He asked her.

Tori groaned. "I feel like I went through a meat grinder."

"Well," Andre shurgged. "I brung over some movies if you wanted to watch them," he held up the bag."

Tori smiled for the first time in two days. "Did you bring The Notebook?"

"It is your favorite," Andre smiled holding up the DVD. "Are your parents and Trina home?" He asked curiously looking around.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Dad and Trina are," she said. "Mom is out."

"Where?"

"Probably bouncing on Gary's dick," Tori snapped looking forward in anger.

"Woah," Andre said in shock. "Whats with a graphic wording?" He asked setting up the DVD player.

"What?" Tori threw her hands in the air. "It's not like it isn't true. She's fucking my Dads partner, Gary," Tori shook her head. "She's such a ungrateful bitch and I hate her," Tori snarled emotionlessly.

"Don't say that," Andre sighed. "She's your mother."

Tori rolled her eyes, she knew he wouldn't understand unless he lived in this house. "Just start to movie."

* * *

**A/n: The next chapter is going to be WICKED GOOD so stay tuned baby dolls lol. **

**Ps: +3 reviews.**

**-_Yolanda_.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

_7 months..._

Cat was glowing.

It's been nearly 5 months since Tori was attacked and everybody has gotten over it, David never found out who did it because they covered there tracks extremely well making it impossible for him to gather evidence. Tori and Andre had began dating, while Tori was recovering Andre never left her and side and one night one thing led to another and they began dating.

Currently, Cat and Back were laying in Beck's RV cuddled together on his bed, Cat's belly was huge due to her tiny size and it was beginning to become a hassle to walk everywhere though everybody always drove her when needed.

"I'm so huge," Cat whined softly a she rubbed her large belly with one hand and held Becks in the other.

Beck smiled laying next to her. "Your still beautiful," he kissed her shoulder tenderly. "You'll always be beautiful to me Kitty."

"Do you think the apartment will be ready soon?" She asked. Beck and Cat had been looking for apartments a few months back and they had found a beautiful 3 bedroom apartment in Los Angeles, they would be able to go to school, take care of the baby, see there friends, and everything. But, there parents had paid for people to gut the shit out it and re paint it and everything.

Beck sighed. "I just wish I could give you and her more," he breathed.

"Beck," Cat turned around softly and laid her head on his chest. "Just being with me has given us everything," Cat smiled smelling his familiar cologne that smelt so good. "I don't need anymore than I have right now."

"You deserve to be treated like a queen Cat," Beck sat up along with Cat. "Not lower class. But just you wait," Beck exclaimed. "Once I get my hands on a movie role that hits big I'll buy you and her everything in the world," he smiled.

Cat smiled softly. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," Beck smirked leaning down and kisses her passionately, he wrapped his arms around her.

"N-No," Cat whined pulling away. "We can't."

Beck frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm too big and it could hurt Mavis," Cat sighed. "Only a few months though."

Beck sighed. "Fine but once she is born it's on," he winked.

"You'll live," Cat rolled her eyes before standing up. "Can you drive me home?" She pouted.

"Of course," Beck said standing up.

Rachelle Valentine stood in her kitchen cutting up veggies for dinner, she knew Cat was out and was waiting for her to get home. Her husband, Rick was at a meeting with Frankie at this school discussing new classes that he'd be starting up next week. She felt weird, like she was being watched but she shrugged it off guessing that it was just because she was at home alone.

Suddenly, her phone rang and without looking she grabbed it pressing answer and putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Oh hello this is Willa Peterson from Los Angeles Adoption Clinic I am returning a phone call from months ago. So I h-"

Rachelle sighed. "I am sorry but your assistance won't be needed anymore."

"Are you sure?" Willa asked over the phone. "Because when you called us a few months ago you seemed very intent on putting a child up for adoption," the lady exclaimed only doing her job.

Rachelle rolled her eyes. "I don't need you anymore, she's keeping the baby so don't call me back again," and with that Rachelle hung up just in time for Cat to walk in through the door smiling like the best thing ever had happend to her.

"Hi mommy!" Cat gushed rushing over to Rachelle and hugging her tightly, well as tight as she could at 7 months pregnant.

Rachelle laughed hugging her back. "Hey Cat!" She said nervously hoping she didn't hear the last phone call. "Where have you been?"

"With Beck," Cat said going into the fridge and taking out a plastic bowl of strawberries and munching on them.

Rachelle moved Cat's hair behind her shoulders revealing several hickies. "I see," she mumbled.

"Mom!" Cat yelped. "We didn't do anything, I swear!"

"What you do with that boy is your own buisness," Rachelle smiled.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Whatever mother."

* * *

**A/n: OKay, so I guess I kind of lied when I said that this chapter would be WICKED AWESOME but the next one will I promise this chapter was just the events leading up to what I'm getting at. ****And did anybody else see Catching Fire yet? Like holy shit I'm going to see it again cause I loved it so much and so I can mind fuck Josh Hutcherson. Oh, I have such a dirty mind lol.**

**Ps: +3 reviews!**

**-_Yolanda_.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Oh my gosh," Cat breathed sitting at her kitchen table with her mother eating dinner that same night. "This is so good!" She began shuffling the cheese & broccoli alfedo into her mouth quickly. Since she had gotten pregnant her cravings have been over the roof, she has been eating like a horse for the past 7 months. But hey, shes eating for two now.

Rachelle raised her eyebrow. "Slow down hun you'll puke," she laughed.

"Ew don't remind me," Cat cringed. "I had JUST stopped having that awful morning sickness. I swear, only a few months ago I couldn't even smell food without wanting to throw up and now I just want to eat anything and everything in sight!"

Rachelle smiled as she ran a hand through her dark curls. "Welcome to motherhood babydoll."

"I really hope I can give her a good life," Cat said rubbing her round belly.

"Well," Rachelle bit her lip. "That's what I wanted to talk with you about. Hun, your only 17, you can't be a mother s-"

"Mom," Cat said looking up. "What are you doing?"

"What I am doing is that I think you should put this baby up for adoption," she answered. "It wouldn't be good for you and Beck to keep it."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Cat roared standing up. "How could you say such a thing? Because, if I am correct you had me at only 16, oh my god mom, you say this now?! Damn it, you brought a damn crib!" Cat screamed.

"Cat calm down," Rachelle stood up. "This isn't good for the baby."

"No," Cat snapped shoving her mothers hands away. "Why do you care? You want me to give my baby away, don't you?"

"It's for the best," Rachelle said.

Suddenly, as if on que, Frankie and Rick walked in. "MOM!" Frankie yelled running over to her and hugging her. "I'M BEING PUT IN SPECIAL CLASSES!" He smiled.

"That's great honey," Rachelle smiled before looking up at Cat with an emotionless expression.

Rick walked over putting his arms around Cat who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong Cat?" He asked being nothing but conerned for his daughter who was always fragile but a bit more at the moment.

"Your wife wants me to give my baby away," Cat mumbled, still glaring at Rachelle.

Rachelle fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Listen, Rick, our daughter is only 17 years old and pregnant, she hasn't even graduated high school yet!" She gushed negetively. "She can't do this to herself, I don't understand how somebody can do this to themselves."

"Well," Rick began. "We did."

"And I don't want that for her," Rachelle sighed before looking to Cat. "I don't want you to throw your childhood away because of some baby."

Cat went livid. "Some baby? SOME BABY?! This is my baby, not yours! And finally, you can't make this decision, you have no say in what I do anymore because as I see it, I'm a adult now and I am making this decision to keep my daughter and what you say or do isn't going to change that."

"Well than," Rachelle crossed her arms. "Then I am afraid I can't be apart of this babys life."

Rick gaped. "Rachelle, you can't be serious.."

"I am being serious," Rachelle snarled through gritted teeth. "How, I suggest you pack your stuff and go."

Cat's bottom lip trembled slightly as she sobbed. "You guys can't do this!" She looked at her little brother who was too busy playing on his DSi to see any of the chaos, not that he'd understand any of it anyways. Frankie always lived in his own little world due to his mental issues.

With a sob, Cat took off upstairs as fast as she could with her pregnant belly and she packed some things before walking downstairs with her bright pink duffle. Her family was standing by the door watching her.

She looked at her family and walked out of her house and down the street. She knew exactly where she was going, she was going to see Beck. She know he'd let her stay with him, his parents wouldn't mind because they adored her to pieces and she was welcome anytime in his RV and the house.

Cat's feet began to hurt as she felt it being to rain. "Great," Cat mumbled shivering as she kept walking. Before she knew it, Cat was in Beck's driveway and she was quite exhausted. She knocked on his RV door three times and waited in the pouring rain. By now, Cat was soeaked and was also worried about getting sick, she knew it wasn't good for the baby so she needed to get warm and inside.

Beck opened the door looking a bit sleepy. "Cat? What's wrong? Wh-"

"I need a hug," she whimpered.

Beck moved aside and let Cat inside. Cat walked in and began crying softly. "Come here babe," Beck breathed pulling his distraught girlfriend into his arms and she cried her little heart out softly.

"Tell me what happened," Beck said sighing.

Cat bit her lip. "My mother want's me to give the baby up for adoption!" She snapped. "They kicked me out."

"What?" Beck asked in disbelief. "So you walked ALL the way here in the rain and pregnant?"

"Yeah," Cat hugged Mr. Purple to her chest after snaking him out of her bag. "Can I stay here for a while?" She rubbed her belly.

"Of course," Beck said kissing her her. "Do you want me to go get my Mom? She can make you some Hot Chocolate."

Cat nodded. "Please?"

"Anything for you baby girl?" Beck said taking his phone and leaving the RV.

And then, Cat continued crying.

* * *

**A/n: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so I'm going to leave now and go eat myself to death. I can promise you Rachelle is going to come around, I kind of like writing stories when the mom makes the mistakes because in other stories it's always the dads. Damn, I'm going to get to fat by the end of today. What are you guys doing today?**

**Ps: +3 reviews!**

**-_Yolanda_.**


	13. Note

**Note:**

**Okay, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update but I don't have the time today so while I have a few minutes to spare I would just like to thank you guys for all of the reviews you've given me I love ya'll so much and it's seriously amzazing. I know I don't have hundreds of reviews like some stories on here but I each review feels like it. So, I'd just like to thank you guys your the best! And, I PROMISE I am going to update a SUPER LONG chapter tommorow after school. Bye!**

**Ps: How you guys had a nice Thanksgiving!**

**-_Yolanda_.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cat couldn't help but sniffle as she laid in Beck's RV, her pregnant body pressed up as close to is as she could. Beck's mother had let her shower and gave her a hot cup of cocoa from Belgium making Cat smile, she thought Tori only had that stuff. Currently, Cat was in pain, her emotions were a tornado and her baby was kicking her ribs making Cat gasp in pain a few times.

"I wish I could help you kitty," Beck whispered running his hands up and down her back. "But you need to let someone help you."

Cat sniffle burrying her face deeper in the hoodie she was wearing. "Nobody can help me," she whimpered. "My life is falling apart just because I decided to go out and get pregnant," she mumbled sitting up and rubbing her red nose. "I don't know if I can do this anymore Beck," she whispered lifelessly as she looked ahead not ableto look at her boyfriend. She didn't want Beck to see the look in her eyes, the hollow look of nothing. She knew how much heloved her, and she didn't want to do that to him. She couldn't do that to him.

She had alright done enough, right? Getting pregnant and all.

And at the moment, Beck's heart broke. This was his fault, if he would've made sure no holes were in the condoms she wouldn't have ever gotten pregnant, she wouldn't be in this position. She was broken, she needed help that he couldn't give her. She was Cat Valentine, she was the usually perky redhead who everybody loved to be around. But since she got pregnant it's like someody has taken her place.

And Beck hated it.

"Don't say that, please!" Beck nearly sobbed pulling a dazed Cat into his arms. "Everythings going to be fine, your mom is going to come around, and your going to have this beautiful baby and once I get a movie role we'll get rich and I give you everything in the world.

Cat smiled softly up at him, her eyes fluttering. "You really love me, don't you?"

"M-More than anything," Beck whispered pressing his forehead against hers and pecking her lips. "I just want my Cat back."

Cat gazed into his eyes with love. "I love you too Beck," she smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Beck choked out.

"I promise," Cat grinned and let out a small giggle.

A smile spread across Beck's lips when he noticed that she souunded just like the old Cat. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Go to sleep baby girl," he whispered leaning back. "You need it."

o

It's been a wek since Cat left her home and she was gotten over everything that happened, she has been living with Beck and she is beginning to think that maybe this break has been better for her. Maybe that's what she needed, just a small break away from her chaotic house, it was causing her so much stress that just wasn't good for the baby, and she needed to stop it.

Currently, Cat is laying in Beck's bed in his RV with him watching a movie called "Love is Infinate" it was extremely cliche and Beck secretly hated it. But Cat loved it, she loved seeing too people fall inlove. Cat rubbed her belly as she kicked inside of her. "I just want to give birth," Cat groaned.

"Two months," Beck said putting his hand on her belly. "Hear that baby?" He said leaning down to her stomach. "You see, daddy is getting really sexually frustrated and your mommy won't let me do anything with you in there so you really need to come out now, alright?"

Cat gasped and slapped has head. "Don't say that!"

"What?" Beck said in a slight panic as his hair was out of place. "I'm only being honast."

"You can't s-"

Cat's voice was cut off by her pear phone ringing. She took it out of her pocket and saw 'Mommy' across the screen and she couldn't help but bite her lip. "Oh my god," she whispered. Why was Rachelle calling? She hated her daughter for getting pregant, didn't she? "Hello?" Cat squeaked out after pressing 'ANSWER'. She didn't know how Rachelle was going to answer, was she going to yell?

"Cat?!" Rachelle said soudning emotionally distressed.

Cat leaned up. "Mom? Is everything alright?" She asked a bit worried. Was it her brother?

"Oh yes everything is good," Rachelle said smiling. "I just called to say-I-I want my baby girl to come back home."

Cat bit her lip and sighed. "Mom you kicked me out and called an adoption agency behind my back!"

"I know and I was wrong," she said over the phone. "Do you think we could go out to dinner tommorow? Maybe talk about everything that's happened?" Rachelle asked desperately over the phone. All she wanted was her daughter back home. She knew she was perfectly safe with Beck, but she wanted to be there for Cat and couldn't bear to lose her relationship with her only daughter.

Cat sighed. As much as she didn't want to admitt it, she missed her mother. "S-Sure," she said.

After the conversation, Cat hung up the phone. "I was my mother," she sighed.

"Did she hurt you?" Beck asked worried. "Be-"

"She wants me to forgive her," Cat sighed before looking at her boyfriend. "What am I going to do Beck?"

"Do what your heart tells you," Beck said.

Cat sighed. "I don't know what my heart is telling me," she giggled.

"Look closer," Beck whispered before kissing her.

Cat bit her lip. "I want to see her."

"Than go see her."

Cat laughed. "I am!" She beamed. "I'm going to see my mommy!"

"You sound like your three," Beck pointed out.

Cat rolled her eyes, she didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I'm sorry for the delay and Marge is going to start her shit back up next chapter so if this has been boring the past few chapters I'm so sorry it's going to start getting better VERY VERY SOON.**

_**-Yolanda.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Cat took a deep breathe as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tight pink shirts showing off her growing belly, she slipped on some Vans before pulling her red hair into a slick ponytail. Beck gazed at her from his spot on his bed, he couldn't believe this perfect angel was his. And just to add to it, she was carrying his child in her belly.

"Do I look alright?" Cat asked before biting her lip. "Is it too casual?"

Beck stood up grabbing his keys. "You look perfect," Beck pecked her lips before licking them clean from the taste of Cat's strawberry lip gloss Beck loved so much. "As always. You ready to go?"

"No," Cat mumbled. "But I guess," she grabbed her purse before walking out of the RV with him.

...

"Beck I can't do this!" Cat stressed putting her head in her hands. Cat and Beck parked outside of the resturant and Cat could see Rachelle waiting for her at a table. Once they arrived Cat began to have a mental breakdown. How could she do this to her? Because of Rachelle, Cat hadn't seen her little brother or her father in a few weeks. They had missed out on so much in her pregnancy.

Beck took Cats' hand and brung it to his lips. "Yes you can," he whispered. "Do you want me to come?"

Cat looked up into Beck's chocolate orbs and couldn't stop the smile from painting her lips. "You always know the right words so say, you know that right?"

"I try," Beck said leaning in and placing a tender kiss on Cat's lips. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Cat sighed before getting out of the car and blowing a kiss to her boyfriend before walking into the resurant called "Bears Lodge". Everything was very woody and it smelled like coffee and some odd spice, it made Cat's stomach churn. She saw her mother wave to her and took a deep breathe before walking over and taking her seat. She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to say anything.

"Hi Cat," Rachelle breathed with a smile.

Cat smiled toothlessly. "Hello mother," she said as the smile dissipated from her lips.

"How has your baby been?" Rachelle bit her lip nervously. Cat didn't seem very happy, and she wasn't. "I mea-how has she been?"

"She's been alright," Cat says placing a hand protectively on her belly. "She's a kicker."

Rachelle chuckles. "Frankie was the exact same," she smiles before sighing. "Look, my daughter, I want you home, your father and I miss you. Frankie just isn't the same without you, he misses you reading him books, teaching him things, he needs you."

"So this is only for Frankie?" Cat glares at Rachelle for a moment.

Rachelle gasps. "Oh gosh no! We all miss you Cat, I want to be part of my grandaughters life, I don't want to be that family member she hates."

"But you tryed to give my baby away," Cat retorted with anger. "I told you I wanted to keep her. And you went behind my back."

Rachelle sniffled, Cat was in shock that she was actually crying. Maybe she really wanted her home, but Cat didn't want to risk anything. Rachelle could be using that as a trick. So she kept her guard up very well that night.

She wasn't going to be tricked.

...

_Marge couldn't keep the smile from her lips as she walked into the night club, she wore her favorite black dress and her light brown hair was straghtened and down to her shoulders, something she never did. She wore heels making her mile long legs look ever longer. She felt sexy, she saw club goers look at her with lust and a bit of envy. She loved it, these were the moments she lived for._

_When she felt _young_._

_She bit her red lip as she took her seat at the bar where the blonde bar tender named "Rose" on her name tag came up to her. "What can I get you?" She asked._

_"Vodka on the rocks," Marge said taking out her wallet to show her ID, she purposely flashed a sonogram pic of Cat and Beck's child that she stole earlier in Cat's pregnancy. After all, the child is hers. She could have the picture if she wanted._

_Rose smiled. "Is that your baby?"_

_"Yeah," Marge said dreamily. "I'm currently pregnant right now with him," she sighed. "So you have any?"_

_"Two girls," Rose said proudly. "Addie and Rayleigh. My ex husband isn't in the picture though, he seems to can't keep his hands to himself, if you know what I mean," she said sighing. "Men."_

_"Who needs them?" Marge said as Rose prepared her drink. "All they do is cause problems!"_

_"Shit were out of ice," Rose muttered. "One moment," she said leaving to the back room when Marge took out her phone. _

_Marge pressed in the number before putting it to her ear. "Marge?" A voice said over it._

_"Hi Willa this is Rachelle Valentine," she said inpersonating Cat's mother perfectly. "Are you close?"_

_"I'm two blocks away from the Bears Lodge," she said. "Are you there?"_

_Marge smirked evily. "Yes I am in the seat by the window," she said. "I have Cat with me. She is very intresting in putting this baby up for adoption. Arn't you Cat? Yes," Marge fake laughed. "Get here soon before the food runs out."_

_"Will do," Willa hung up the phone just for Rose to give her the drink and Marge took a swig._

_She felt the addictive drink relax her muscles, it excited her. She hopped up off of her chair and spotted a blonde guy in the corner talking to a beautiful girl with long silky black hair, she giggled. Marge automatically hated her. She was so young and beautiful, something Marge longer to be again and something she wished she could have taken advantage of when she had the chance. _

_She took another few swigs still looking at the blonde, she_ wanted_ him. He didn't look to be a day over 12, maybe even younger, he was tall and muscled. Marge walked over to them smiling. "Anybody looking for a good time?" She asked eyeing up the sexy guy._

_"Excuse me?" The black haired girl said in shock. "We arn't looking for a threesome that's disgusting! And not with you!"_

_"Oh bless your heart sugar," Marge sighed. "But I wasn't talking to you," she looked to the boy. "What's your name sweetie?"_

_"Dy-Dylan," he said. His blue eyes wide in shock. _

_"Well come to me if you need anything," she winked before grabbing his drink and taking a sip before leaving. She watched them that night, Dylan and his VS model of a girlfriend. She waited untill they wern't looking, and while this girlfriend was in the bathroom, she slipped a tiny white pill into his drink and waited by her car untill she watched him stumble out of the bar, the girl nowhere to be seen._

_She waked up to him, her heels clanking against the concrete. "You don't look so well," she pouted fakely._

_"I-" he tryed to speak through his drugged up phase._

_"Shh," Marge placed her red painted nail on his lips before leaning up and kissing them, she cringed lightly. "Don't speak love, you'll kill the mood."_

_And with that, she dragged the younger man to her car._

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I'm sorry for the delay and I guess you could say this chapter was more about Marge, but I liked it very much. +2 reviews for the next chapter. I'll post it up soon I PROMISE!**

**Ps: Do you agree with me that the ending to this chapter is fucked up? Because I do.**

_**-Yolanda.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Beck awoke to pounding on his RV door, he bolted up out of his bed remembering he was supposed to go and pick up Cat if needed. He slugged over and unlocked his RV door just in time for Cat to walk inside with tears straming down his cheeks. He tensed up. What happened to her? Beck watched as Cat began pacing unable to speak from the amount of crying she was doing at the moment. He'd seen her cry before, but not like this.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Beck asked in a panic.

Cat sniffled. "She set me up!"

"What?" Beck asked taking her hand. "Who set you up?" Beck squeezed her hand tightly trying to get her attention. But it wasn't working well. When Cat got overwelmed, she babbled and it took a lot to bring her back to reality. But currently, Cat was livid.

"M-My mother," Cat sobbed holding her belly. "She had invited the woman from the adoption agency t-to come to d-d-dinner!"

"Cat you need to chill out," Beck said guiding her over to the bed and sitting her down next to him, and he kissed her temple. "It's not good for the baby."

Cat nodded looking down at her stomach. "I'm sorry little one," she sniffled. "I'm such a terrible mother!"

"No your not," Beck retorted pulling her into his arms. "Just hang in there kiddo, in just a few weeks the apartment will be finished, our baby will be here and everything will be fine," he said looking forward. He hated seeing his girl like this. "Just hang in there," he repeated.

"How?!" Cat shriekd pulling away. "I feel so hopeless!" She put her face in her hands.

Beck shook his head. "This has to be a mistake," he muttered. "In the past few weeks you've been here Rachelle has called me so many times to try and get you home," Beck sighed. "She wouldn't do that!"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Cat whimpered. "Can I go and shower?"

"Yeah sure," Beck sighed before he watched Cat grab a bundle of clothes and leave the RV to his house.

Beck laid back on his bed, Cat's mother loved her so much, this had to be a mistake. Who would do something like this? Somebody mes messing with them, but who? Was it Jade? No, nobody had heard from Jade in so long. Since Cat had gotten pregnant, she had been walking around the school like a zombie. She didn't talk to anybody, how could it be her?

"Marge," Beck whispered as his eyes snapped open. It was her! That bitch! She had to be doing this, Beck stood up and ran to Cat's purse and went in and found Marge's card, it had her adress on it. This all was making sence, why Beck kept having nightmares of something happening to Cat, and why Marge was such a creepy woman. All she wanted to do was be with Cat, and Beck didn't know why, but he was livid.

In a rage, Beck grabbed his keys, he exited his RV and hopped into his red pick up truck that he usually had attached to his RV. He pulled out of his driveway and drove to the adress on the card, he knew the house was right, because Marge's car parked in it. Beck slammed the door on the way out running a hand through his wild hair before he walked up her pourch pounding on her door like a wild man.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" He yelled.

A few minutes later, Marge opened the door in nothing but a black robe. Did she even have something on under it? Beck was too angry to care. "Hello Beck," Marge said smiling. "Id everything alright? WOuld you like to come inside?"

"NO!" Beck yelled. "How could you do this?!"

Marge raised her eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't understand honey."

"Don't you call me honey," Beck shrieked. "What are you trying to do?! Messing with our lives like this, your hurting Cat for no reason."

Marge smirked. "Listen," she stood up straighter. "You and I both know you are on my property," she smirked once again. "And I have every reason in the world to call the cops, your on my propery and disturbing me, isn't that called dissorderly conduct?"

"Just tell me," Beck clenched in fists in a rage.

"That's for me to know, and only me, now get off my property," she slammed the door shut harshly.

Beck was seeing red. "FUCK YOU!" He screamed before going back home, to his truck, and driving away, he was surprised he didn't crash his car into a tree he was so enraged. What was he going to do? Beck slamed the door to his car and stomped into his RV where he saw Cat on his bed looking pale as she held a small envelope in his shaking hands.

"Cat," Beck breathed.

"Where did you go?" She asked softly. "You left me."

Beck went and sat down next to her, he tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Cat," Beck sighed. "Is it still your mom?"

Cat stood up so she was facing him. "I can't believe you did this to me!"

"Now's not the time Cat," Beck sighed. "I need to get you out of h-"

Cat shook her head. "I'm not in the mood for anymore of your disgusting lies!"

"What?"

Cat scoffed before throwing the envelope at her. "Take a peek," she snarled before Beck pulled the pictures into out with a gasp.

Pictures of him and Jade, kissing.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it! +3 comments for next chapter! 3**

_**-Yolanda.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

_Jade bit her lip as she marched up Marge's pourch steps the next morning, she couldn't believe she had did that. She had basically ruined Beck and Cat's relationship, and she felt terrible for it. She walked inside of Marge's house and marched up the stairs to see Marge in the nursery. Damn, she spent a lot of time in that room. And it kind of freaked Jade out, but she didn't have a choice._

_She didn't want to do this anymore, and she was going to tell Marge that._

_"Did you put the pictures there?" Marge asked standing up from the rocking chair._

_Jade crossed her arms, and nodded. "Yeah," she said._

_"Oh wonderful!" Marge beamed. "I always knew my friend would com in handy," she said refeering to her friend who edited the picture, they were fake. But they looked as real as any other picture. Anybody would believe these pictures were real with a naked eye._

_Jade sighed. "Listen," she said sternly. "I feel we are getting too deep into this."_

_Marge's face fell. "What are you taking about, Jade?"_

_"It's just-" Jade began. "I don't feel right trying to take that baby, it isn't yours."_

_Marge went livid, but she kept in under control. "What DO YOU mean? It is my child it has always been MY child!"_

_"N-" Jade began._

_Suddenly, they both were interrupted by a smash in Marge's bedroom. "If you'll excuse me," Marge said before leaving the room, she went into her bedroom to see Dylan, the boy from the bar, trying to get his clothes off._

_"Leaving so soon?" Marge asked leaning against the doorframe._

_The blonde boy looked up and gasped. "What did you FUCKING do to me?!"_

_"Oh I didn't do a thing," Marge grinned holding her hands in the air. "You just showed up here w-"_

_Suddenly, everything went silent as they heard loud banging on the door. "That better not be the Oliver boy again," she muttered before going downstairs._

_"Open the fucking door!" A voice screamed on the other side. _

_Marge unlocked the door to see the girl from the club the other night standing there, her fists clenched. "Where. Is. He." She snarled._

_"Ellie let's go," Dylan said apearing at the top of the stairs and walking down with his coat._

_Marge moved to let him out. "Oh," she pouted. "Leaving so soon?"_

_"Your going to jail lady," Dylan pointed out. _

_"I am this close to kicking your ass," Ellie said pointing her finger in Marge's face. "So fucking close."_

_Marge heard Jade chuckle behind him and she snarled. "Your going to put me in jail?" She put on a fake scared face._

_"Mark my words," Dylan snapped before turning around._

_Marge couldn't go to jail! SHE COULDN'T! She wouldn't be able to get her baby, her child. "No!" Marge sceamed before latching her arm's around Dylan's neck before snapping it in one fluid motion. Ellie whirled around before a piercing scream escaped from her red lips._

_"SOMEBODY HE-" She turned to run away before Marge grabbed her by the hair with one hand and pulled her back inside._

_Jade leaped down the steps, her heavy boots making a 'thump' with every step she took. "Marge! What the hell did you do?!" She yelled looking down at Dylan's lifeless body in horror. Jade usually could handel disgusting things, but nothing this extreme. It was all becoming so real to her now, the shit she was doing. But, she knew that if she stopped now she wouldn't be in any better postion than Dylan. _

_"What I had to," Marge pointed her finger. "Put his body in the closet upstairs I'll take care of it later. Make sure it doesn't smell," she looked to a sobbing Ellie who's hair she still had painfully in her own hand. "I'm g-"_

_"W-What are you going to do to me?" Ellie stuttered out through her tears._

_"I'm going to take you someplace where nobody would ever find you."_

The sun was just beginning to set and Cat stumbled down the street with her bags which were painfully heavy. She was alone, and pregnant. She stomach growled and she didn't have any food. "It's alright baby," she mumbled to herself. She couldn't believe everything had come to this, her being pregnant and everything. If she would've just waited untill she was older that night in Beck's RV, she'd be home.

And not pregnant.

Suddenly, a car slowed beside her and the window rolled down the reveal Marge's face. "Hey Cat," she smiled. "What are you doing walking around at this time of night? And pregnant!" Marge hid her anger. She couldn't let this stupid girls actions ruin anything for her.

"Hi," Cat smiled setting down her bags. "Why are you driving around this early?"

Marge took a deep nervous breath. "I-I just had to drop something off," she smiled. "You need a ride home?"

"U-Uh no I don't have any place to live," Cat sniffled.

Marge fake gasped, her plan was working perfectly. "Oh sweet girl what happened?" She got out of the car and ran over hugging Cat tightly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" Cat sobbed into her shirt that smelt of metel. "I don't have anyplace to go!"

"Everythings going to be okay sweetheart," Marge whispered with a straight face.

"H-How do you know?"

"Because you'll be staying with me now."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it! +3 comments for next chapter! 3**

_**-Yolanda.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Beck tapped his foot against the floor loudly as he sat at the small island in his kitchen as his thoughts raced. His parents walked back and forth cooking dinner. Usually he'd be in his RV, but since Cat left he hasn't been inside it much. It smells like her perfume making his heart ache for her. He was still in shock that she left, those pictures of him and Jade were such a fake.

He's tried to call Jade and get to the bottom of this but she hasn't answered his numerous calls. Since Cat got pregnant, she hasn't been in school, nobody has heard a thing from her and it's worrying everyone.

"Son?" A vocie said breaking him from his trance.

Beck looked up to see his mother looking at him, her eyes sad as she dries her handsn a dish towel.

"Are you alright?"

Beck gulped before nodding and looking down. "Yeah," he muttered. "I just miss her."

"Why don't you just call her?" Sam exclaimed while slicing vegetables. "She was always such a wonderful girl to be around," he smiled.

"She hates me," Beck sighed. "Just because of those stupid FAKE pictures."

"You know," Julie said playing with her sons wild brown hair. Beck hated people touched his hair, only Cat was allowed to. But it felt nice, comforting to have his mothers touch. "You could get David Vega to take the pictures down to the station and look at them, he's good at that stuff."

"It wouldn't change anything."

"I just don't understand!" Julie whined slightly. "Cat wouldn't give up on you this easily! She hasn't ever!"

Sam furrowed his brows. "She is right," he mumbled. "I-"

Suddenly, the sound of Beck's beeping Pear Phone filled the kitcehn loudly. He looked down hoping it was Cat, or Jade so he could chew her out. But it was an unknown number. Frowning, Beck pressed answer and put the phone to his ear.

"This is Beck."

"Beck Oliver, this is Fran from Hollywood Studios," she paused and Beck went pale. "I caught a look at your audition tape for "Live Fast" and I must say you are a brilliant actor and writer," he began.

Beck gulped, his parents looking at him weird. Just a few days ago, he sent in an auditon tape for a HUGE new action movie coming out next year with Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt, and Beck audtioned for Tyler Hanes, the guy they recruit on they're team.

"And I think you'd be perfect for the part of Tyler Hanes."

Beck gaped. "A-Are you serious."

"Yes sir I am," Fran smiled over the phone. "I'd like to meet with you very soon so I'll give you a call later in the week, does that sound good?"

Beck was grinning. "Yes m'am."

After hanging up, Beck looked up at his parents. "I got the part," he whispered.

"What?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes at his son.

"I GOT THE PART OF TYLER HANES!" Beck screamed loudly.

"Oh!" Julie gasped. "My son is becoming a star!" She screamed before running over to him and hugging him tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"

"You better do us all proud," Sam pointed out jokingly as he gave his son a man hug.

"I will," Beck promised.

But even in the middle of his joy, he still couldn't forget something.

He wished he could promise Cat that.

* * *

"Does this look nice?" Cat held up a pink fluffy dress. She was hanging out with Tori at the mall and Cat was doing some regular shopping. She was 8 months pregnant and huge, she wouldn't be htis big for much longer so she wanted to pick up some new comfy clothes she could wear after Mavis is born.

Tori smiled. "I think it's pretty," she smiled.

"Yeah Marge doesn't want me wearing tight clothes," Cat sighed. Since Cat moved into Marge's a few weeks ago, she had to abide by a lot of rules. She basically wasn't allowed to do anything without asking Marge first and it was beginning to weird Cat out. And Cat wasn't allowed into the room at the end of the hall. After Cat moved in, Marge put a padlock on it and put curtains on the windows so she couldn't even look inside.

Cat believed that it was because Marge had lost a baby a few months ago and she didn't want anybody in the nursery. But why?" Everything just seemed a bit too fishy for Cats liking.

It was as if Marge was hiding something.

Suddenly, Cat was taked from her trance by Tori giggling and looking down at her phone.

"Are you texting Andre?" Cat rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Of course," Tori said. "He's always texting me nice things, he's the only person who can fully calm me down when my mother pisses me off."

Cat sighed, feeling sad. "That's how Beck and I used to be."

Cat looked away forcing herself to fight off tears, she didn't need to cry anymore. She had cried all of her tears away, she had been crying so much the past few days that Marge had scolded her telling her that being so stressed wasn't good for the baby so Cat had to stop. She was sick of crying also, she just had to accept the fact that she had been cheated on. How was this going to play out once the baby is born?

"I'm so sorry Cat," Tori put her hand on her friends shoulder. "How about we go get some cupcakes from that shop you like up the road.

"Really?" Cat swqueaked smiling.

"What are best friends for," Tori linked arms with her best friend and they walked out of the store.

After driving to Cat's favorite desert shop called 'Mandies' they got out of the car. "OH!" Tori shrieked putting her hand to her mouth.

"What is it?" Cat asked wobbling around the car to Tori. It was getting harder and harder to walk as she got big.

Tori smiled. "Beck got the part of Tyler Hanes in that new movie! Robbie just texted me!"

"O-Oh," Cat stuttered. Usually, she'd want to hug and kiss him. But she could only be proud of him. It wasn't her job to hug and kiss him anymore because he wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

And he never would be again.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it! +3 comments for next chapter!**

_**-Yolanda.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

Cat let out a deep sigh before walking into Marge's house. Everything was quiet besides the slight rustling coming from the kitchen. Smiling, Cat shifted her bags under her arms before walking down the hall and into the kitchen letting the scent of a baking cake fill her nostrals. Marge paced all around the kitcehn between cooking dinner and the cake waiting for Cat to come home.

"Hey," Cat said smiling and putting her bags down.

Startled, Marge looked up and smiled fake. "Cat," she said. "Where have you been?"

"Out with Tori," Cat giggled. "I got a new stuffed animal!" She squealed holding up a stuffed penguin. "I'm going to name Flipper!" She let out a sweet giggle before hugging the squishly stuffed animal with love.

Marge couldn't help but cringe for a moment, this girl was so childish! She was 17 years old and she was obsessed with stuffed animals. That is why Cat was perfect, Marge would be able to snag her child and take off like a light! Caterina Valentine was so naive and Marge knew she wasn't ready to be a mother. How could a girl who was stuck in the body of a toddler be a mother? Exactly.

"Oh well that's wonderful Cat," Marge gritted her teeth. "I don't want you going to out so much."

Cat pouted sitting in a chair, her feet felt so sore. "I still havea life you know," Cat mumbled looking down at her pink painted finger nails.

"But you are also 7 months pregnant," Marge pointed out. "Something bad could happen."

"My friends wouldn't let anybody hurt me or my baby," Cat retorted.

"That's what you thought," Marge sighed. "Before Beck cheated on you."

Cat went silent.

"Listen honey," Marge said walking up to Cat and kneeling down. "I just want you help you, if anything happened to you or the baby I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself," she shook her head before hugging Cat. "I care about you."

Cat hugged Marge back, she smelled like baby power. "Alright, I won't leave unless I'm with you."

"Good girl," Marge said touching Cat's red velvet hair. "So, does BBQ chicken sound good for dinner tonight?"

Cat smiled toothless. "Yeah sure."

"Oh!" Marge squeaked. "And I amde your favorite," she puts on oven mitts before opening the oven and pulling out a thick cake. "It's red velvet."

"But I like rev velvet cupcakes," Cat mumbled holding Flippers to her chest.

Marge slammed the tray on the stove. "EXCUSE ME!?"

"I-I'm sorry," Cat muttered feeling terrifyed.

Marge shook her head before crossing her arms. "I STAY HERE AND I COOK FOR YOU! AND YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO PULL THAT?!" She stomped over to Cat who quickly got to her feet terrifyed. She hadn't ever seen Marge htis angry, it was horrifying. The wild look in her eyes, the way her veins poppers. Cat wanted to run for the hills but she stood her ground with her hands on her stomach.

"Calm down," Cat said. "Your scaring me!"

"You can finish dinner," Marge muttered before exiting the kitchen mumbling to herself the way to her bedroom.

"Oh jeesh," Cat whimpered.

* * *

The whole gang sat at Tori's house in her living room, they had decided to all get together and celebrate Beck's big break. It was just the four of them, minus Cat and Jade. Andre insisted on throwing a huge party but Beck didn't want that. He was too sad to, he still missed Cat even though his life got so much better since yesterday. He didn't want anything but to share this experiance with her.

"It doesn't feel right," Robbie mumbled, Rex on his lap. "Without Cat with us."

"Yeah," the puppet interjected. "Without all her annoyin' yappin' I can finally hear myself think!"

Beck glared at Robbie. "Shut your puppet up!"

"Rex!" Robbie scolded. "Is it time for a time out?" He lifted up his back pack.

"Oh man not the bag," Rex whined before being stuffed into the bag.

Andre took a swig of his beer, it's amazing what a fake ID could do for you. "You know what's strange? Since that Marge woman came around, we don't even get to see Cat as much," he pouted. "I miss my Lil Red."

"We all miss her," Tori said. "So, are you going to move into the apartment your parents got for you can Cat?" Tori asked Beck.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, after graduation I'll move in," he sighed. It was going to be so lonely.

"Can you believe we are graduating next week?" Tori said smiling. "We'll be all grown up!" She squealed.

"I'm just happy I'm getting a free college degree," Robbie said with a grin.

"Well sorry but we all can't be a genious," Andre said.

Robbie? Genious? HA!" Rex interjected sarcastically from the bag. "He's dumber than a block of br-"

"Shut up," Robbie muttered kicking the bag shutting his puppet up.

"You are so weird," Beck narrowed his eyes at Robbie before taking a swig of his beer.

"Are you even going to college?" Andre asked Beck.

Beck shook his head. "I'm not sure," he mumbled. "I'll be in Italy filming for a while."

"Oh yeah," Tori smiled. "Isn't it like a trilogy?"

"Yeah it's a three movie deal," Beck. "Ain't that some shit?"

"I feel like Marge isn't who she says she is," Andre muttered in a random sort of way.

Beck shook his head, feeling angry. "She isn't. She wants to break Cat and I up."

"But why?" Robbie asked, a bit shocked.

Beck shrugged.

"Why don't we do a background check on her," Tori says pulling her lap top onto her lap. "What's her name?"

"Margaret Brown," Beck scoffed. "Why?"

"My father taught me many things Beck," Tori said typing away on an unknown website. "Do you know where she is from?"

"N-No," Beck answered. "But I'm pretty sure she's from Los Angeles.

"Alright," Tori raised her eyebrow. "Margaret Brown, Los Angeles, California."

Suddenly, Tori paled. "Babe," Andre said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Babe? What's wrong?"

"Oh my god," Tori whispered, her eyes glued to the screen. "This has to be a mistake!" She began typing away again furiously.

Robbie threw his hands on the air. "What has to be a mistake?"

"Beck," Tori gulped looking up at him.

Beck was livid. "What is it?"

"There is no Margaret Brown in Los Angeles."

And they all went silent, for they all only knew one thing...

_Marge isn't who she says she is._

* * *

**A/N: I feel so awesome updating every day now, but I do't know how long this'll last so enjoy it lol! +3 comments!**

_**-Yolanda.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Stop!

Before you read this chapter I'd like to give a small surprise shout out to **fri13girl** because she has been reviewing this story since the beginning and like every chapter I post she is the first one to review and I am sorry that I can't respond to you're reviews everyday because I'm busy. So yeah, everyone go chekc her out shes a great writer and you won'r regreat! I swear!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"This has to be a mistake," Beck muttered, too shocked to speak or even do anything at the moment.

Tori pressed her lips together before speaking again. "Wait-" she said looking at the screen. "There is only one Margaret Brown in Los Angeles."

Robbie smiled. "Maybe that's her!"

"Shes' 93 years old you idiot," Tori rolled her eyes.

Beck took a deep breathe to steady himself, he didn't know what to do. Everything in life for him right now was like a rollarcoaster, he'd be signing a three movie deal in a few days yet his pregnant girlfriend may or may not be who she says she is. Beck put his head in his hair stressed.

"You alright man?" Andre asked patting his best friends back.

Beck furrowed his brow. "Do I look like I'm okay? I-"

Suddenly, the whole gang was interupted by the sound of somebody pounding on Tori's front door. "I'll get it," Tori mumbled before getting up and walking to the door. "Are you a murder!?" She asked before opening it.

"VEGA!"

Tori gasped and turned around to see everyone else with the same expression. It was Jade. "Open the door," Beck told her. Shaking, Tori opened the door and Jade let herself in like nothing in the world was wrong.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Beck snapped at her, standing to his feet. He'd never hit a woman, but just the sight of Jade pushed him.

Jade sighed twirling her ringed fingers. "I came to talk to you guys."

"Jade," Tori mumbled looking at her in shock. "It's been 7 months since we've even seen you." Tori watched Jade walk further in before she closed the door locking it and going back and sitting next to Andre who had his arm around her.

"Tell me about those pictures," Beck said casually. "Jade."

Jade bit her lip looking down before looking over at Tori and Andre. "You guys are dating now."

"Y-Yeah," Tori asnwered with a small smiled.

Andre glared her Jade. "You going to try and break us up too?"

"N-"

"Answer my question Jade," Beck said crossing his arms. "You can't change the subject."

"JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Jade screamed.

"YOU'VE HAD SEVEN FUCKING MONTHS TO SPEAK UP JADE!" Beck screamed back. "Now, I know you have somehting to do with what's going on with Cat and Marge or whatever the fuck her name is! And I need you to tell me," Beck let out a pained sigh. "Please Jade, I can't let anything happen to her."

Jade opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I-" she began. "Marge won't hurt her," she sighed. "Atleast not now."

"Why?" Robbie asked curiously. "How do you know?"

"B-Because she has something that she wants," Jade said turning to look at Robbie for a moment. "She promised be something if I helped do her dirty work with her," Jade looked down. "But that was mistake."

Beck narrowed his eyes at Jade. "What did she promise you?"

"You," Jade said smiling softly after a few moments. "She promised me you. But, now I know you'll never be mine, and I won't ever be yours ever again because of Cat. You guys are made for eachother, and she loves you Beck, she loves you."

"So," Beck stated in shock. "You made those pictures?"

"No Marge has a friend who works in digitial editing," Jade answers looking down at her black painted finger nails. "I just put them by your RV."

"What does she want?" Beck asks the million dollar question.

Jade bit her lip before looking down. "I-I can't tell you," she whimpers and everyone held in gasps. Jade doesn't whimper.

"And why not?" Beck spat.

"Because she said she'd kill me," Jade shut her eyes letting tears fall.

"We won't tell her anything," Tori promised. "But Cat is in danger and we need to know so we can help her."

"She wants the baby," Jade blurted out.

* * *

"Gosh I am so tired," Cat muttered walking into the house with Marge. She had just got back from a doctors appointment, since she was so far along she had to go to a check up every other week, and once she reached eight months she'd have to go once a week. The nerves were beginning to set in and Cat was scared, she was going to be a mommy in just a few months.

Marge smiled. "That is to be expected," she smiled looking down at Cat's belly. "You're already SO BIG!"

"I know," Cat giggled placing her hands on her stomach. "Dr Fields said I'm going to be A LOT bigger."

"That's because of your size," Marge pointed out before taking out a bowl of strawberries from the fridge and putting them on the table for her and Cat to much on before she began dinner in a few moments.

Cat suddenly felt her phone vibrate, she looked down at the screen that read she had a text from Tori.

"Who is that?" Marge asked, way too curious.

"It's like a notification from TheSLap," Cat lied. She knew that Marge didn't want her taking to anybody. And then, Cat began texting Tori happy she was taking to one of her best friends again.

_To Tori: Heyy whats up? :)_

_To Cat: Everythings fine, we need to talk. It's urgent_

Cat tensed up suddenly, what did Tori mean? What was going on?

_To Tori: What do you mean?_

_To Cat: Just come over tonight, and we'll tell you everything._

_To Tori: I can't Marge doesn't let me go anywhere!_

_To Cat: That's fine, I'll have Beck pick you up._

_To Tori: Uhm, alright?_

Cat looked up at Marge who was cooking. "How does Beef Stew sound?" Marge asked smiling.

Cat fake smiled. "Sounds great!" She lied.

"I still don't understand why you won't tell me the gender," Marge grumbled. "I think I deserve to know!"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Yeah but I want everyone to be surprised," she smiled.

"What do you mean...everyone?" Marge crossed her arms.

"My friends and family," Cat said chewing on a strawberrie. "Do you think Strawberries have feelings?" She asks giggling.

Marge shook her head, wanting nothing more than to slap Cat cross her cheek. "You don't talk to them, Cat."

"But I stil want them part of my life," Cat said.

Marge went livid. "NO!" She flipped out. "They are not good for you or the child, they'll ruin everything!"

"What do you mean 'ruin everything'?" Cat narrowed her eyes at Marge.

Marge blinked shaking her head. "N-Nothing."

"What's going on?" Cat asked holding her swollen belly protectively, her child began to stir inside her as if knowing her stress.

Marge shook her head. "It's nothing," she mumbled. "Just go take a hot bath and dinner will be ready once you've returned," Marge sighed rubbing her hands on a rag looking into Cat's wide eyes with her cold ones.

"O-Okay," Cat muttered.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! +3 comments! ****And thanks for the amazing reviews I love hearing what you guys think.**

**Ps: I'd like to start a new story but I don't know what to write so if you'd be a doll and leave me some comments, if they are good enough I'll write them so pelase leave me some because I have HUGE WRITERS BLOCK for plots right now and yeah so yep.**

**_-Yolanda._**


End file.
